


Right

by Annie6211



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Prompt Fill, Romance, coming out fic, faux-angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 06:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie6211/pseuds/Annie6211
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mother convinces her son he can't be gay because superheroes aren't gay. Tony and Steve convince her otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right

****

It was a seemingly average press conference, one of many that the Avengers had to attend. This was about their recent fight with even more Doom Bots, since, in Tony's words, 'the Fantastic Four were always mysteriously absent when Doom decided to be an annoying, problematic jackass.' Steve agreed with the sentiment, even if he did not agree with the way it was said.

They had passed the actual question and answer part of the conference, and were mainly just mingling among fans now. The majority of the press was still nearby though, always willing to get even more pictures of the Avengers.

Of course, right when Steve had decided it was a  _seemingly_ average press conference, something had to come and change that.

A woman and her ten year old son approached. The boy grinned brightly at Steve, holding out a comic book and a pen. The woman smiled.

"Hello Captain. Can we get your signature?" she asked politely. Steve smiled.

"Of course." He crouched, taking the items from the boy. He was vaguely aware of Tony turning his attention to them, but then again, he was always vaguely aware of everything Tony was doing. "What's your name?"

"T-T-Troy," the boy blushed brightly and Steve's smile widened slightly. The woman groaned and Steve raised a quizzical eyebrow at her.

"I am sorry. Troy is still trying to get over this horrible crush on you. I told him that he cannot be a  _faggot_ because superheroes aren't, right Troy?" the woman asked tightly. The boy looked to the ground, nodding slightly, frown overtaking his formerly excited, happy features.

Steve's skin prickled. He could feel Tony's narrowing eyes and stood, smiling through his teeth at the woman.

"Really? Is that why he can't be gay? Because superheroes aren't?" he questioned. The woman laughed easily.

"Well, that's what I told him." She stage whispered to him, "It worked wonders to convince him to be a normal boy again."

Steve's eyes narrowed.

As if on cue, Tony was suddenly next to him, slinging an arm around his waist. "Hey, having fun with the fans honey?" he questioned innocently, before meshing their lips together messily.

Steve knew that Tony was rubbing off on him the wrong way when his lips instantly curled into a smirk and he leaned further into the kiss. Fireworks went off under his eyelids, and the romantic side of him told Steve that it was because they were kissing, but the practical side told him the press was still there and having a field day.

For that reason alone, he pulled his mouth from Tony's, giving the other man a smile, before crouching back down to the little boy, who was looking at them with wide eyes. He took a second to glance at the equally stunned mother, before grabbing the comic book and marker once again.

"So Troy, how long have you been a fan of the Avengers?" he asked cheerfully, scribbling away on the front of the comic book.

_Troy,_

_You are who you are and don't let anyone_

_bully you into thinking otherwise._

_Love, Steve Rogers (CAP)_


End file.
